Who is in Control?
by Kookie Chi
Summary: Naraku went through the well to find some victims. He walked around without anyone knowing. While walking, he sensed an emotion, a really strong emotion. He found a human leaning against the wall in an alley, The human was a boy. His eyes were covered by his bangs. Naraku could sense the hatred and depression. He decided to use this boy against Inuyasha, What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1 : Rage

A Ranma x Inuyasha X Over

Disclaimer : I don't own both they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

"RANMA NO BAKA!!" Wham! Akane had hit Ranma again with her famous mallet. Ranma rubbed his head. He felt pain.

"Airen!" The famous Chinese Amazon

"Ranma Honey!" The famous Okonomiyaki chef

"Ranma darling!" The famous insane 'Black Rose'

_Thats the girls, wheres the boys?_ Ranma thought while rolling his eyes

"RANMA!! PREPARE TO DIE!" P-Chan

One By One, The males arrived.

_Speak of the devil__s_

"You Vile Sorcerer!" The famous insane 'blue thunder'

"You Bastard! You stole my shampoo!" The Duck Boy

They all arrived. Goddamn. They all started hitting Ranma, The girls running towards him to _cling_ onto him. While Akane was running to him with her famous words _Pervert! Idiot! Stupid!_

Ranma dodged all of the attacks as his blood began to boil. Then the two stupid elders joined. You already know those. Then Ranma slapped Akane while she was about to Hammer him. Ranma glared daggers at Akane

"I've had enough of you hitting me ALL THE TIME!" Ranma yelled with venom

Akane gasped and became angry and got ready to hit Ranma and screamed "RAMMA NO-" she was cut off

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!"

Then Genma stepped in and screamed at Ranma "Ranma! How dare you say that to your Fiance and hit her! Your acting like a girl!"

"How dare you hurt my little girl!" Soun cried. Both Genma and Soun was about to attack Ranma when...

_CRACK!_

Everyone heard some bones crack. Ouch

On the ground laid Genma and Soun with broken bones and unconcious

"Who in the world cares? Fuck the engagement!" Ranma said with anger

Everyone was shocked. But one made a mistake

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU HURT AKANE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Ryoga yelled and attacked Ranma

_CRASH!_

Ryoga was on the wall, unconsious, blood dripping from his mouth

"Who's next?" Ranma asked, his voice becoming emotionless. He still clenched his fist

"Ranma! What is this! You're honorless! You're not manly! You hurt your fiance and your father!" scolded Nodoka

Ranma only rolled his eyes

"YOU'RE NOT A SAOTOME ANYMORE! I ALSO KNOW YOUR CURSE! YOU DISGUSTING BOY! Nodoka yelled with Disgust in her voice

That caused Ranma pain in the heart. His mother disgusted him. Ranma's eyes darkened.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GLAD I'M NOT A SAOTOME ANYMORE. MOOSE, GET YOURSELF A VISION BEFORE YOU GET A WIFE. KUNO, GET YOURSELF A FUCKING LIFE AND A THERAPIST YOU INSANE PSYCHOPATH! UKYO I'M NOT A FUCKING PRIZE! KODACHI, YOU'RE FUCKING OBSSESED! SHAMPOO, YOU'RE FUCKING SLUT CLINGY CHINESE BITCH! AKANE, GO BE A PAIR WITH P-CHAN, OH AND GET SOME GLASSES SO YOU CAN SEE THE P-CHAN AND RYOGA ARE THE SAME PERSON!"

By this, Ryoga gained conciousness and heard what ranma yelled

"OH AND NABIKI, YOU MUST BE ENJOYING RECORDING THIS YOU BLACKMAILER!"

Nabiki was shocked. She didn't know how Ranma knew she was there hiding and recording everything

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! I'M LEAVING! DON'T EXPECT ME TO COMEBACK! I AIN'T GONNA BE A FREELOADER ANYMORE!" then Ranma jumped on the roof and started hopping roof to roof then dissapeard

everybody was shocked. Ranma had snapped. All of them was frozen in place.

* * *

_**Ranma's POV**_

Ranma walked in the dark streets of Nerima. He walked in a dark alley and leaned against the wall. He hanged his head down. He cried silently

**A/N : Ugly end but probably short hehe! Welp that's the first chapter done**


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Victim Or A New Slave?

Naraku saw Kagome jump through the well, he looked down the well and smirked. He could find a new victim to defeat Inuyasha. He jumped through the well, then a blue light covered him

* * *

Naraku landed on the bottom of the well. He climbed up and saw he was kind off in a well house. He saw the entrance and walked out. He saw a house. Probably Kagome's home. Naraku sensed a strong emotion, perfect for him.

He followed the emotion, No one saw him walking around. Then he came to an alley, He saw a boy leaning against the wall. His bangs covered his eyes. The emotions were Hatred, Anger, and Depression. Naraku smirked even more

"What do you want?" The boy asked his voice filled with pure venom

"I know what you've been through" Naraku stated

"No You Don't" The boy's voice was emotionless now

"You want to make them pay, don't you?"

The boy didn't respond

"I sense your Anger"

No response

"You know, Anger is restless. But you could make them pay all the things they've down to you"

The boy looked up at him. The boy had blue eyes and an emotionless face. The darkness and the shadows covered the rest of his features

"and what do I do?" The boy asked. For some reason, his voice were familiar for Naraku, The boy sounded like Inuyasha. Naraku came up with an Idea

"You must defeat someone first, then I must give you something powerful to defeat whoever broke your soul" Naraku stated

The boy nodded

Naraku smirked

"Well then, who are you?"

"I'm Ranma S-... Just call me Ranma" Ranma remembered he was no longer a Saotome

"Your parents removed you from your family am I right?"

Ranma didn't respond

"Well, what are we wasting, let's go Ranma"

Then Ranma fell unconsious


	3. Chapter 3 : Where am I?

Ranma waked up, he was in a place he didn't recognise.

"You finally waked up" He heard a voice say, he turned around. He saw the guy that talked to him in the alley

"Where am I?" Ranma asked

"Your in my castle" Naraku stated. Ranma looked around

"I'm gonna give you something to make you powerful, but, You must keep it to yourself and never give it to anyone"

Ranma still didn't realize that he was in the feudal era

* * *

Inuyasha and the squad walked around trying to find a jewel shard. Then Kagome sensed a Jewel shard

"I sense a Jewel shard somewhere!" Kagome said

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pointed in a direction and all of them ran towards it

* * *

All of them arrived and saw demons.

"Kagome stay here" Inuyasha commanded and started attacking towards the demon

Kagome shot some demon and looked around then, she saw that Inuyasha and Miroku was nowhere near her. She looked around and saw Sango and Shippo looking around

"Kagome!" Kagome heard a scream. It was Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" She ran towards the voice and found herself deep in the forest. She got confused. She looked behind. Sango and Shippo wasn't behind her. Even Kirara was gone! She looked back at the view in front of her. But she only saw blue to gray eyes looking at her. It sent chills down her spine. But the eyes held no life.

"Hey" The figure said. Kagome was shocked. He sounded just like Inuyasha!

Then after that, Darkness took over Kagome...

* * *

Im sorry its short! I'm busy with school


End file.
